The present invention relates generally to substrates for use with digital printers, and more specifically to a multi-layered, foam-paper substrate that is compatible with large flatbed digital printers and digital printing techniques.
Digital imaging systems are commonplace in the modern business world and such systems are frequently used both for small scale printing jobs and for printing jobs that require larger formats such as signs and displays. Prior art substrates used with digital printers are often not appropriate for printing jobs that require larger formats due to a lack of rigidity, poor finishing quality, lack of uniformity in the printing surface, or other structural or compositional deficiencies. Thus, there is a need for a larger-scale printing substrate that is compatible with large flatbed digital printers and the like.